


B O U N D E D

by KA_LON



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KA_LON/pseuds/KA_LON
Summary: “Beware the mark of the damned that will appear on the first daughter. When the world is painted in black, he will come for her.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10
Collections: R’s reads





	B O U N D E D

* * *

Her grandmother would tell her stories about the mark of the damned, how their family was cursed during the Salem witch trials. Her ancestors played a large part in the prosecuting and sentencing of “witches”, but one witch in particular uttered a few simple sentences in Latin before she was hanged.

 ** _“Beware the mark of the damned that will appear on the first daughter.”_** She had spoken in her last few moments, wicked eyes staring into the eyes of her seventh great grandfather.

The story had been passed down through generations, warning no one to forget especially now after many years of men carrying the bloodline the first granddaughter was born. Baring what many assumed was a condition but they knew, it was the mark.

A women stood on the platform, black curly hair framed her face that was illuminated by the phone she held in her hands. Eyes looking down at the screen to shield them away from curious eyes that would find her’s to be different. Only a few knew the real reason of the dark brown that took over half of the hazel in her right eye.

The sound of train brakes made her look up as the train passed, her eyes squinting upon seeing flashes of a figure on the empty platform on the other side but when the train stopped they were gone.

Unlocking the door to her apartment, she was greeted with the familiar sight of the night life of Seoul illuminating her living room. Closing the door, she placed down the mail she grabbed from her mailbox on the way up. Some were bills, other’s were food menus and then there was a written letter, return address absent with only her name on the front.

The blood red envelope gave her an eerie feeling, peeling open the back seeming to have unleashed Pandora's box as a gust of cold air sent a chill down her back. Unfolding the letter that slipped from her hands at the sight of the single sentence printed in black ink.

**_“When the world is painted in black, he will come for her.”_ **

The hallway light above her blew out like a candle, the shadow of lines casted by the moon light shining through the blinds of the kitchen window was left on her face, eyes looking to the dark corners of her living room.

Her first thought was the front door behind her, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as she yanked at the unlocked door that wouldn’t budge. The sound of wood creaking made her whip around, a portion of a face becoming visible as they took a step into the neon light beaming in through the window illuminating his skin in a red glow.

In a second her feet started to move before her mind could even process what she had seen, leading her down the hallway to the left towards her bedroom. Without thinking she took a glance back into the darkness that covered the end of the hall only to bump into something solid but warm, hands gripped her arms to keep her in place as she looked up to see a man staring down at her.

“I’ve been waiting a long time for you” He whispered as his fingers touched her jaw, softly caressing the skin. A gasp leaving her lips as the dark brown portion of her eyes glowed red pulling her into her mind as images flashed before her.

She could see herself sitting on a throne in a room covered in black and red. The crown on her head glistening in the glow of the chandeliers that illuminated the large room as she turned her head to the male beside her. Sitting effortlessly on his throne was the man that was currently in front of her. Face made of stone, eyes drowning in a blood red color morphing back into a dark brown as they shifted over to her. Raising his hand that held hers to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the back.

Stumbling out of his grasp she landed on the floor, shoes squeaking on the wooden floors as she scrambled back as he walked forward.

“Who are you? What do you want from me?” She questioned as he smirked.

“You know what I’m here for, your grandmother made sure of that” He replied causing her to freeze.

“..You” She mumbled as he kneeled down in front of her.

“Me” He mocked “It’s time to come home” He added, holding his hand out for her to take but she knew she didn’t have a choice. No, her choice was gone the moment that women uttered the curse.


End file.
